Do I Know You From Somewhere?
by GigitheAvenger
Summary: An AU where Skye, Grant, Leo, and Jemma are just normal people who live in New York. Skye and Grant meet in the office building they both work in, and with that, sparks fly.
1. Chapter 1

Before she could figure out what was happening, she was bumped and all her papers gently fell to the ground. "Oh, gosh, I'm sorry." She heard the man responsible for her fallen papers say. His voice was very masculine, she noticed. Her eyes stayed focused on the task at hand, carefully but quickly picking up and re-organizing her papers. She only looked up at him when their hands touched while going for the same paper. She quickly jotted down his appearance in a mental note. Short black hair, styled very well. Soft eyes. Narrow lips. Neat 5 o'clock shadow. Fantastic jawline. Muscular. Overall very handsome. She noticed he was staring too and cleared her throat. "It's fine. Thank you for your help." They stood up. "Do you work here too?" He asked. She smiled. "Nope, just here to see the amazing sights of cubicles and the cafeteria. I work a couple cubicles down." She responded, pointing behind her. He nodded. "Got anywhere to be right now?" "Um…" she checked her phone. "Nope, why?" "Uh, well, total random question, I was going to grab lunch downstairs, care to join me?" "As long as you promise not to bump me again." She replied. He laughed. She edited her note. Pretty smile. "I promise. Oh, I'm Grant, by the way." He said, extending his hand. "I'm Skye." She replied, taking his hand. "Nice to meet you, Skye." 


	2. Chapter 2

"Jemma!" Skye called as she entered their penthouse. The place smelled fantastic, courtesy of her roommate and best friend, Jemma.

The penthouse was courtesy of Skye parents, Cal and Jiaying. The were both worldwide known doctors, so could afford this home for Skye and Jemma.

Skye had known Jemma since they were 11 days old. Cal and Jiaying had been in England on vacation, but little Skye didn't want to wait to be born until they got back to the States, so she was born in a local hospital. 8 days later, Jemma was born in the same hospital, and their parents met later when the women were being pushed around on wheelchairs with their newborns by the men, and the babies met.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Jemma called back.

Of course she is. Skye hung up her jacket in the closet by the entry door and her keys rack. After taking off her shoes, she got a running start to slid through the living room on her socks into the big kitchen, swiping a baby carrot from a platter on the island.

"How was work?" Jemma asked as Skye sat down at the table in her humble little British accent while cutting up some zucchini.

"It was good." Skye replied. "It became better when a guy bumped into me."

Jemma grabbed another zucchini after she finished the first one. "Oo. Statistics, please."

She recited her mental note she made for this moment. "Short black hair, styled very well. Soft eyes. Narrow lips. Neat 5 o'clock shadow. Fantastic jawline. Muscular. Overall very handsome. Oh, and a really nice smile and laugh."

"What happened after that?"

"We went to lunch together, exchanged numbers, and basically spent the rest of the day together because we had no projects or anything to get done."

Jemma looked up and her eyes widened. "Call him."

"What? No! I can't just call him like an hour after I meet him."

"Why not? You can totally…"

Suddenly, Skye's phone went off. Skye quickly dug it out of her back pocket. "It's him."

"Answer it, for God's sake!"

Skye cleared her throat and answered it. "Hey Grant. What's up?"

"Not much. You and Jemma doing anything in 2ish hours?"

She looked up at Jemma, forgetting she told him about her at lunch. He also told her about his roommate, Leo.

"Uh, no, why?"

"Well, I was thinking the four of us could go catch a movie or something."

She looked at Jemma again. "A movie?"

Jemma nodded yes violently.

"Sure! Text me where you want to meet."

"Cool. See you then."

They said goodbye and hung up.

"A movie! How delightful!" Jemma gushed.

"You're coming with. So is his roommate, Leo."

"What?! Are you mad?! I don't even know who these people are! And my zucchini…!"

"Put the zucchini in the fridge."

Jemma huffed. "Fine. When are we going?"

"In about 2ish hours"

She grabbed a bag for the zucchini. "You owe me."

"Maybe you'll like Leo!"

Jemma walked to the living room and sat on the couch. "I doubt it!" She called back.

Skye laughed and went upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Before they knew it, Skye and Jemma were in Skye's Jeep driving to the theater. It was a couple minutes from their building and pretty big, the two had never been to it.

Skye nervously pulled into an empty parking space. When she shut off the engine, she looked at Jemma.

"We'll be fine, just be you." Jemma said. "If all else fails, we'll go home and watch Goldfinger."

"For like the 100th time." Skye pointed out.

Jemma grabbed her crossbody purse and chuckled. "Let's go."

Skye adjusted the small white dress with flowers she changed into for the occasion and they saw Grant and Leo sitting on a bench by the entrance and got up when they saw the women.

Skye and Jemma exchanged a look before Skye greeted them. "Hey guys." She said.

"Hey." Grant responded, looking at her dress. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

He nodded and returned to reality. "By the way, this is Leo."

"Nice to meet you," Skye replied. "This is Jemma."

The two looked at their roommates. Jemma and Leo looked at each other with a look that was more than friendly.

"Um…" Jemma tried to talk, speechless.

"I…" Fitz replied. Skye and Grant smiled at each other before Grant broke the silence.

"Well, then, let's go see a movie, shall we?" Grant said.

Skye chuckled. "Yes. Popcorn's on me!" She said walking up with Grant to the ticket booth. Jemma and Leo lingered behind, talking.

The four ended up seeing a new random comedy that was more amusing than expected. Skye and Grant sat next to each other while Jemma and Leo sat together, looking at each other more than the actual screen.

Sooner or later, the credits started to roll and people began getting up.

Skye and Grant got up and talked a little about how good the movie and started to walk out of their row of seats. When they got to the end, they realized they were missing their two Europeans friends.

Grant smiled big and told Skye to turn around. Her jaw dropped as she saw Leo leaning in to kiss Jemma.

"Hey, guys, you want us to just leave or…" Grant called and the two pulled away, blushing and hustled to the end of the row, leaving before Skye or Grant could even taunt them.

"Got any other plans for this wonderful Friday night?" Grant asked her as they descended down the stairs to the exit.

"No, why?"

"We did just meet this morning, but I want to get to know you better. Plus, if I go home now, all Leo will talk about is Jemma."

Grant held the door open on his way out. "Yeah, they really hit it off. But I agree, let's do something. But what?" Skye asked

Grant stopped once he got out of the doorway. "I think I know a place." He smiled.

"What?"

"I'll text you the address."

"Wait? What even is this place?"

"Just show up. I promise you'll love it." He replied, walking her out of the hallway of theater entrances.

They found Jemma and Leo by the door and everyone parted.

Jemma frowned. "Are we going home, then?"

"Actually, no. Grant told us to meet him somewhere."

"With Leo?" Jemma asked hopefully.

Skye grinned and nodded. "To the Jeep!"


	4. Chapter 4

Skye pulled up to the giant building. It wasn't far out from the city, but almost right in the middle.

"Well." Jemma said, overwhelmed. "It's colossal."

Grant and Leo met the two right at the door.

"What is this place?" Skye asked Grant.

"This is the best place in New York City." Grant responded, proud. He had a small blue cooler in his right hand. "I always have a stash of beers in my car. C'mon, let's go! The night is young!"

Skye laughed at his dorkiness and caught up to the three.

Inside, the walls were strung with blue Christmas lights, and that was pretty much the only light source, but they were really bright. There was a reception desk to their right with a security guard inside.

"Grant?" The guard said, adjusting his glasses. "It's been a while."

"Indeed it has, good sir." Grant replied. He turned around to his friends. "This is Bernie, he runs this building."

"What's it for?" Skye asked.

"Whatever you want." Bernie replied. "It's for lease."

"Bernie lets me hang out on the roof." Grant explained.

"I let _you_ up there. You never bring friends."

Grant rolled his eyes. "May _we_ go to the roof?"

"You may." Bernie replied.

"Thank you." Grant said to him like he was his father. "Have a nice night."

"Good night. Lock up when you come down, please."

The four took the elevator up to the highest floor possible then took some stairs to get to the roof.

The view was breathtaking. There was a gentle breeze that went with the view. Skye put her arms out to her side like she was Rose in Titanic. Jemma and Fitz sat down and looked out at the city.

Grant stood a couple paces behind Skye, watching her hair and her dress fly behind her.

She turned around, putting her hands down. "Go give them beers and join me, loner!" She joked, the big smile on her face remaining.

Skye played some mellower music from her phone as they four of them talked and sipped their beers. Skye and Grant noticed Jemma and Leo's hands were on top of each other. They all talked about a variety of things that went into one crazy subject to the next. There was a lot of laughing. Though Skye only knew Grant for not even a full day, she just instantly trusted him.

Leo kissed Jemma after an hour and a half or so. Skye and Grant inched closer to each other slowly throughout the nights and by the time the kiss happened Skye was lying on Grant's firm chest and Grant had his arm around her.

After Jemma pulled away, Skye and Grant looked up at each other.

"Look at that, our two friends are in love." Skye mumbled, smiling, knowing the two lovebirds couldn't hear her.

Grant nodded and checked his phone. "It's past midnight. Do you guys want to head home?"

"Really? Time really does pass when you're having fun."

"Yeah. Time is disrespectful that way."

The four stepped in the elevator. "Well when is time not disrespectful?" Skye asked.

"What do you mean?" Grant said, crossing his arms as Skye hit the 1st floor button and the elevator doors met.

"It goes by quickly when you're enjoying yourself, and slows down when you're not."

"Time's a bitch." Grant smiled.

She turned around to face him and smiled back when their eyes met. "Time's a bitch." She agreed and the doors opened back up.

Once they all stepped out, Jemma and Leo walked a little farther away from Skye and Grant to say goodbye. Grant dug through his back pocket to find the key to the building, and when he found it, he locked the front doors.

"Tonight was fun." Grant said to Skye.

"I agree. Let's do it again sometime."

"Definitely."

Jemma pulled Leo in for one last kiss before they all got in their cars and Grant and Leo left. After looking at the building and thinking about tonight, Jemma nudged Skye back to reality and they drove back to their place.


End file.
